


Harsh way of living

by Killo89



Series: Hetalian stories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alliances, And tags are hard I'm leaving, Apologies, Drinking, Drunkenness, Female Friendship, Freedom, Friendship, Leg shaving, Not Really Character Death, Revenge, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slavery, Tears, Wartime, World War II, friends are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killo89/pseuds/Killo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Nyotalia universe, wars are as hard as in the Hetalia one. To support, to make, to cancel...<br/>France never liked the Germanic side of Europe, but eventually forgets her hatred, because hate is just nonsense; she should only speak through love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh way of living

“Big sister… Are you here?” Italy's voice echoed in the empty street. It was late in night, but wasn't scared of coming there. Her sister wouldn't… attack her, right? And Germany's army was there to protect her, so everything was okay...

“Italy…” France's soft voice said, “What are you doing here?”

“I-I… That's for you…” she answered quickly, lifting her left arm to give France the basket in which food lay.

“For me? Food? Why are you suddenly paying attention to me?” France's words were harsh. Her voice was mellifluous, but this soft sound was just there to creep Italy out, or just lure her in. Inside herself, Italy knew she shouldn't be scared. Her big sis was never bad to her… Never…

“I… I always did, big sister…” Italy wasn't sure of her words. She wanted to help France in all of this, even if she was the instigator. Well, her and her allies.

“That would have been nice to say this before invading me. What am I, now? I don't even feel like the half of myself.”

Italy lowered her head. She knew what happened, there was no need to remind her! She was ashamed. So ashamed to be the one who put her sister in this state. But this wasn't her decision. Germany has decided. She just followed. She always followed anyway...

“You've picked the wrong side” France added, her voice soothing Italy's ears. “You’re trying to mess with bigger than you.”

Italy didn't want to answer. What could she say anyway? She was about to turn around to leave when France approached and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“I don't even have the force to slap you right now. All I am is Germany's slave. My freedom is an illusion. If I disobey, I die.

“Listen, I have to go…” Italy managed to say as she made some steps backwards, trying to stop her uncontrollable sobs.

“You sure have to. I am all alone, now, in a place I don’t even feel like mine anymore. Paris doesn't belong to me anymore, can you believe it? The most beautiful city of Europe in the hands of a maniacal woman.”

“Stop it, sis…”

“You know what you and the rest of the Axis are doing is wrong. So wrong.”

“Like if you weren't doing it too…” Italy whispered in her sobs.

“The difference is that I don't have the energy to fight back. Haven't I told you? I'm her slave. I do all in my power to disturb her plans, but that's all I can do. You, however, can do something. Change what these German monsters are doing to the world.”

“No, I cannot…”

“Admit at least that they're wrong.”

No response. France doesn't sigh. She lifts Italy's head up and look at her with anger. Her eyes were full of passion, a passion for blood and revenge. She turned in direction of her house, taking the food basket. She needed it, of course. Her boss was as demoniacal as Germany's, and she obeyed, in fear of punishment. What a miserable life, for the great République française...

How she missed the time she could beat everyone's ass up. It always ended in her loss, but these times of conquers were… delightful. She was living a double life in her own home. The day, being the slave Germany wanted her to be, the night, working with other people to sabotage anything Germany needed. She was enslaved, trapped, surrounded by enemies, but didn't stop believing. Her former boss was at England's place, working with England to free the country. To free her. She longed for her freedom. She looked at her little sister with disgust and pity. In some way, Italy wasn't all that bad, she knew it. She missed her friends. All the people she met were just conquered countries, like Poland. Denmark and Norway. The three were having a hard time too… Denmark was invaded in one night. Taken by surprise, fighting was a suicide. She gave up, which led in Norway’s invasion.

“Do you have news from the others?” Norway once asked, using her long hair to make sure nobody would see her talk.

“Nothing” France would answer. This Norway girl was really attractive, and if it wasn't wartime, she certainly would have tried to woo her. But wartime reminded her how Norway used to always be dependent. It's a harsh way to live.

France never liked dependence. Her bosses knew she didn't like to be mocked. Some learned it the hard way. She found funny the jokes others made about her revolutions, but deep down she knew they were necessary and would never regret them.

 

France learned she would be saved when she truly saw the boats approaching the coast. That was time to get revenge, finally! England, America and Canada answered to her distress calls… She felt the energy jolting in her veins as their armies were pushing Germany away and away, until she went back in her own country. Connected to the real world again, and not the world Germany let her see, she breathed in Paris’ air. How she waited this…

She was one to hold a grudge. When a meeting was organized to find a way to deal with Germany and Prussia, she said those words firmly.

“Dissolve Prussia.”

No bad feedback. The grudge she held was strong. She wanted the German sisters to be punished. When it came to way too many deaths, torture and totalitarianism, her mind would be straightforward. There was no other way than to make one of them disappear to teach them their lesson.

She didn't speak to Italy for a while after this decision was made public. She attended the ceremony, however, with still no regret. Prussia was standing there in her combat outfit. Her red eyes seemed redder, her white hair whiter, and her awesomeness… Seemed gone. She was powerless. Her sister was there too, hopeless. She was witnessing the death of her sister…

And Prussia was hating France more and more. When the red eyes met France's gaze, she couldn't help but grin. Prussia hated her, of course. They used to get along quite well, until she killed Holy Roman Empire. The child was the results of Prussia’s hard work, only to be burned down by France. And after killing someone she saw like a sister, she killed her.

“And with this, I therefore announce the dissolution of Prussia, Königreich Preußen”

Prussia, head lowered, walked to her sister, tears falling from her cheeks. That was it. Her end.

 

With time, Prussia never disappeared. Nobody knew why but hey, who cares? Everything was behind them now. Germany had apologized and had promised to pay everything that would be imposed to her. And she did. She payed for everything. What surprised Prussia was that her sister was trying to have herself forgiven. Prussia also felt guilty, but she had no country to deal with anymore, there was no point in others’ forgiveness. Germany and France instigated the European Union, together. France discovered she couldn't really hold a grudge. She forgave Germany and Prussia, personally.

“Germany, someone knooooocked” Prussia lazily stated as she was reading the newspaper. Germany sighed and went to the door. Once opened, she lifted an eyebrow at France's presence.

“Hello Germany… Can I come in?”

“Ja, of course.” When Prussia recognized the voice, she jumped of her seat and looked at France with an emotion she couldn't herself describe.

“I don't want to disturb you for a long time. I wanted you to know that I… I forgive you. I know you're one to feel guilty, Germany, and I want both of you to know that it's okay. At least, for me. I would even be ready to do some business with you, if you accept it of course.”

That's how she said the thing. Like if nothing occurred. That's exactly when France and Germany began to speak more and more, mainly about business because Germany wasn't really interested in the idea of a friendship with the Frenchwoman.

For Italy's case, something really expectable happened. Italy simply crashed in her sister’s house to apologize about everything. Even the things she hadn't done. France accepted this apology, because Italy was way to cute not to be pardoned.

And without even realizing it, France and Prussia became friendlier with each other. They both enjoyed Spain’s presence and met once or twice with the Spaniard together.

One day, they drank a lot more than usual. Prussia was swallowing her beer like if it was thin air, France was clueless about her “style” as she was drinking red wine from the bottle, drinking it like if it was some sort of youth water. Spain was enjoying both drinks, mixing them together for fun. The three of them had awoken in Spain’s bed, France being completely naked (like if it abnormal anyway), Prussia feeling like something happened and Spain oversleeping as she liked to do it.

“What the fuck happened?” she asked when she saw that France was awake to. “Last night!”

“Oh my, don't shout like that, I’m a bit dizzy… And cold… Oh, and naked…”

“What the fuck dude! Put some clothes on!” “Why? You fear you'll be charmed by my body?”

“Actually I was thinking it was disgusting. Oh Gott, I don't even think I can walk…”

“Stay here then” France eventually answered as she crashed her head in a pillow, really not ready to face this new day. Prussia growled but found the bed really attracting again and realized she slept as much as Spain when she woke up in the afternoon.

Their relationship has never ended since then. The three of them liked to hang out a lot, and became known as the Bad Touch Trio. Prussia interrupted a world meeting one day, completely drunk, to show her newly shaved legs by shouting

“HEY WEST, GUESS WHO JUST SHAVED HER LEGS?”

Spain and France stroke it slightly, but decided to help her reach the exit when Germany shot them her angriest glare. Time heals everything, even if never completely, but one must put heart into our actions if we want to make them real.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmh... Everyone is Nyotalia there, but the characters have the same personality as their male counterparts.  
> It means Italy's still a crybaby whose main skill is cooking pasta and painting, France being the pervert he/she always is and was...  
> (I love the Nyotalias, they're really cool, because strong fighting women rock!)  
> Comments are strongly appreciated...


End file.
